Soul Mates
by My Divinest
Summary: The gang is about to perform. Who will Katie choose? Will Freddy heart be stolen away and the decision made for her? Read and Review or I'll kill them all off.
1. Default Chapter

Alrighty. Here's the deal: the SOR kids learned all the music on their own....and There is no Dewey Finn....k? it's like he doesn't exist. get it? got it? good.

Also, i don't know all the last names....so I made some of them up. Just for clarification...k. lol.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. If I did...do ya really think I'd be writing fan fiction instead of out spending my millions? Though...owning Kevin or Joey wouldn't be bad...  
  
Ok...and now onto the story.Katie (don't know her last name so I'm substituting) Hatzel sat backstage with her best friends, Freddy Jones, Zack Mooneyham, Marta Levingsten, Tomika Thompson, Michelle Kensington, Eleni Rogers, and their manager Summer Hathaway. It was their first official concert as a band, and they were nervous as heck.Freddy, Zack and Katie had met in second grade. One of the third grade girls had been making fun of Katie. Freddy and Zack had defended her, they'd been best friends ever since.Marta, Tomika, Michelle, Eleni and Summer had met the three along the way. Then a few months ago they'd decided to start a band, but were unable to think of a name. Then Eleni had thought of School of Rock. Freddy played the drums, Zack played the guitar, Katie played the bass, Tomika was lead vocals, Michelle and Marta were backup singers, and Eleni played the keyboard.Katie looked around the room. Marta and Michelle were poring over a fashion magazine. Probably Cosmo, Katie thought in disgust. She didn't mind the girls much; in fact they were two of her best friends. They were just such....girlie girls. Eleni was doing Tomika's hair, who was inspecting herself in the mirror she held. Katie grinned. She loved Eleni. She was Freddy's cousin, and the two had become very close. They were like sisters. She looked around but didn't see Freddy. She poked Zack, who was taking a nap on the couch next to her."Where's Freddy?" She asked.Without opening his eyes, Zack replied, "He's out in the van getting his drum sticks."  
Katie sighed, agitated. "I told him not to forget!""You know him Kat. He'd forget his head if it wasn't attached to his shoulders.""Talking about me and my godlike body again Katie?" Freddy appeared out of nowhere and plopped down between her and Zack. He grinned at her, the kind of half grin that made her heart melt."You know it," she said, grinning back. There was no denying it. Freddy was gorgeous. She laid her head on his lap and he began absentmindedly stroking her hair. She started up at him.He had sandy blond hair, which was constantly spiked up. His eyes were chocolate brown, and she'd have to admit to being lost in them on many occasions. He was tan, and muscular and Katie had used his shoulder to cry on many times."Katie," Freddy began, looking at her, "your coming to my house tonight, right?""A' course Freddy," she murmured, "don't I always?"He grinned again, and then punched Zack in the arm lightly. "What about you man? You up for a mini party with Katie and me?"Zack cracked open an eye, glancing at Freddy. "Sure bro, count me in.""Freddy...what happened to your shoulder?" Katie asked, pointing to where his shirt had fallen off his shoulder.He frowned, pushing her back into a sitting position and fixing his shirt. But it was too late. Katie had seen the bruise. "Nothing.""Freddy, your dad got drunk last night?" He nodded. Her breathing quickened. "Oh Freddy, why didn't you call me?" She asked, putting a hand on his arm. He grinned at her, and slipped an arm around her shoulders. "Katie, I was fine, really. And tonight you and Zack will be there to protect me from my big bad dad, ok?"She nodded, but before they could say anything, Summer told them to get their butts on stage. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ahh....yea sorry guys, I put in Michelle instead of Alicia...my bad. But, I'ma just gonna leave it...unless it severely bugs anyone?  
  
Aaaaand in my original story line I'm looking at now, I had them meeting Lawrence later on. Cuz don't' worry dolls, I like Lawrence too...his cape is kick butt.  
  
Anyway. Onto the story.  
Their show had been amazing. The crows had gone wild after they played their title song. Now Freddy was driving them all home in Zack's van.

"I still can't get used to this rush!" Michelle exclaimed leaning her head back. "Hey Katie, what're you doing tonight? My sister just got the new Coldplay CD...I could sneak it and we could listen to it."Katie yawned, leaning her head on Zack's shoulder. "Going to Freddy's," she mumbled. Zack shifted so that his arm was around her shoulder, and her head was resting on his chest. She closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep, to the sound of his heartbeat."Ah, having another sleepover, I see?" Eleni teased flipping her silky blonde locks over her shoulder."Aw, El, leave the lovebirds alone." Summer added, tightening her brown ponytail and grinning.Freddy scowled at them in the review mirror as he stopped short at a red light. "Hey, Zack gonna be there too!" he exclaimed in his defense."Aw, they're just teasing you." Tomika said, eager to stop any bloodshed."Whatever." Freddy muttered, as the light turned green. After quickly dropping off the others, he swung back around towards his house.When he pulled into the driveway, he turned off the car. "Brace yourselves," was all he said before getting out. Zack and Katie hopped out of the other side. Together, the three of them walked up the steps to the front door."Dad?" Freddy called, his face hopeful."Freddy, izzat you?" Mr. Jones replied coming into view. He was most definitely drunk. "Oh, and you've got friends too. Pretty ones at that," he said, eyeing Katie. "Miss Kathryn. It has been awhile.""I saw you the day before yesterday, sir, remember?"The grin dropped from the mans face. "Are you getting smart with me girl?" he asked menacingly. Katie felt Freddy tense up next to her, and Zack took a step forward protectively.  
"No sir." She replied."Good cuz I'll make you regret it.""I'm sure you would sir."His eyes narrowed and he took a step forward. "You'd better watch your mouth." She didn't respond. "Answer me girl!" She cast her eyes on the ground.It all happened so fast. One minute, Freddy was trying to come up with an excuse so they could leave without angering his father. The next minute Mr Jones was slapping Katie hard across the face.She reeled back. She felt Zack catch her before she hit the ground. She heard Kevin yell to Zack to get her upstairs and she saw him trying to restrain his father who was flailing his fists about wildly. As soon as Zack and Katie were in the safety of Freddy's room, she flung herself at him and began to sob."Kat are you ok? Does anything hurt?" Zack asked holding her at arms length. She shook her tearstained face and he gathered her in his arms again. His mind was racing. She and Freddy were his best friends, and he'd die for them. He and Freddy always tried to protect her, despite her protests that she didn't need babysitters. Tonight they'd failed."Where is he?" Katie asked, looking up at him, tears running down her face. "Is he ok? What if his dad hits him again?"Katie was stupid. Even in her hysterical state, she could tell Zack was worried for his best friend. And if Zack was worried, then she didn't want to even think about what was going on. She felt her knees buckle and Zack caught her, leading her over to the bed."Stay here." He said, sitting her down. She nodded, laying her head on Freddy's pillow. "I'll be right back." He crept down the stairs, ready to help Freddy. When he reached the living room, though, he was pulling a blanket over his father, hardly needing help. When he turned, Zack saw that he had a black eye and a bruise on his cheek."Is she ok?" Freddy asked as he and Zack quietly left the room."She's fin. A little freaked out, but relatively fine." Zack replied. Neither of them spoke until they reached the bedroom. They opened the door and found Katie sleeping on Freddy's bed."Katie...hey Katie wake up!" Freddy said shaking her gently. She opened her eyes and saw him."Oh Freddy, thank god!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "I was so scared, I didn't know if you were ok!""I know Hatzel, I'm so sorry. I shoulda let Zack take you home." Freddy said, holding onto her just as tightly. Then he gently disentangled himself and took her hands. "Katie, let Zack take you home. Ok? Go home."She knew he was serious, but she shook her head anyway. "No way. I'm not leaving you here along."He rolled his eyes. "Hatzel, I can take of myself." Her gaze flicked to her battered. "It's worse than it looks, really." He flinched as he blinked.  
  
"Freddy, we're not leaving you hear by yourself. So get that through your skull." Zack said from the chair by the desk Freddy never used."Oh yes you are." He replied, standing. Katie stood as well."Come on," She said pulling him into the adjoining bathroom. "We're going to get you cleaned up." A few minutes later they emerged again. Zack noted that Freddy look slightly better. Freddy nodded towards Katie, and Zack grasped her shoulders."Let's go Kat, I'm taking you home." He said."Uh-uh, no way!" She exclaimed. "I'm staying here." But Zack kept pulling her. "Let me go or else I'll bite you!"Zack smirked. "Can I choose where?" Freddy found this extraordinarily funny, while Katie did not."Freddy, come on, let me stay! My parents aren't home anyway so what if I get robbed at gunpoint? I could die and you'll have it hanging over your head because you made me go home!" She finished dramatically.Zack glanced at Kevin and they had a silent conversation. Sure Katie ahd gotten hurt, but this time they'd be prepared."Alright, fine. You can stay." Freddy relented. They spent the rest of the night playing the bands songs.Wow. Significantly longer, if I may say so myself. Thanks to all the people who reviewed to the first chapter, I hope you like this one as well.  
  
Well, you know what to do! Review, and I shall give you some starburst jelly beans...and an Aida soundtrack!! Cuz Aida rocks the world. 


	3. Chapter 3

AAHHH!! SORRY GUYS!!! I realized after I posted that I called Freddy Kevin a couple of times....sorrrryyyy....please save the lynching for until I really screw up...ha, see I originally wrote this using his real name, because it was easier for me. So my issue is that I don't have an editor...so unless anyone feels like supplying his or her editing prestige, I may mess up sometimes. So unless it severely bugs anyone I'm just going to leave it ok?  
  
Ok....um...thanks to all of you who reviewed....your jellybeans and Aida CD's should be coming through the connection soon, cuz Aida and Starburst Jelly Beans rock the world.  
  
So on with the story.  
  
"Frederick Thomas Jones! You'd better have a good explanation for this young man!" Mrs. Jones was the first thing they heard the next morning.  
Freddy slowly opened his eyes, but he still couldn't see. He had what appeared to be hair all over his face. It took a minute, but then last night came back to him. Zack and Katie had come over. Then Katie...he looked down. Katie was laying next to him, wearing his shirt and his boxers and she was still sleeping.  
"Freddy, I'm waiting!" Geez, his mom was really annoying this early in the morning.  
"What'd I do this time Mom?" He asked.  
"Would you care to explain to me why there's a girl in your clothes, sleeping in your bed while you've got no shirt on?" Well when she said it like that she made it sound bad.  
He sighed and said, "Mom we didn't do anything. Its just Katie. We came home from the show last night and Dad was drunk. He hit Katie and Zack took her upstairs. Then she didn't want to leave in case anything happened to me. She must've crawled in with me sometime during the night because when I fell asleep she was next to Zack on the floor."  
"Oh Freddy," she sighed as she took in his battered face. "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah Mom, I'm fine."  
"Ok well your father left for work. So you can come downstairs anytime you want."  
He nodded as his mom left. He let out a long sigh, flopped back down and went back to sleep.  
  
About an hour later, Joey woke up. Forgetting himself for a minute, he took in his surroundings. He was in Freddy's room. The events of last night came flooding back, as he glanced at the bed. He frowned. His best friend had blonde hair, not light brown. Zack stood up to get a better look.  
He groaned. Katie was sleeping in the bed with Freddy. He noted how easily he held her, now naturally her hand pressed against his bare chest, how well her head fit in the crook of his neck...how they were both smiling.  
He felt anger wash over him. But he didn't make a sound. He stormed quietly over to the amp and unplugged his red guitar so as not to wake them up. He closed his eyes and began to strum it lightly, before playing. His long fingers seemed to have a mind of their own as they flew over the strings. Zack began to put together a new song.  
After working out the first few measures, he opened his eyes and sighed. They he groaned. Freddy was awake.  
"You gotta teach me that for the drums man." Freddy said grinning. "It sounds awesome. The band'll love it."  
Zack shrugged. "I was just fooling around."  
"You should fool around like that more often." Freddy shot back, climbing off the end of the bed causing Katie to wake up.  
She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "What're you guys doing?" She asked groggily.  
"Nothing. Zack was just playing his guitar and he wrote a song. Hey dude," Freddy said, turning his head, "play it for Katie."  
"Nah it's not done yet. Maybe another time."  
Freddy rolled his eyes. He'd known Zack his whole life. He knew everything about the guy, including how to tell when something was bugging him. He turned to Katie. "How're you today?" he asked, grabbing her by the waist and tickling her. She squealed and Zack looked on frowning.  
"Stop it Jones, it's too early in the morning for you." She said, managing to push him off. Zack could breathe again. Freddy took notice of this, and raised his eyebrows curiously, making a note to ask Zack about it later.  
"You guys hungry?" Freddy asked Katie and Zack. They nodded. "Alright, well I'll go tell my mom to put on some pancakes or something." He left them alone, just like that. Zack was also acutely aware that he had on just a pair of boxers, so he grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head. Katie remained silent, not moving from where she sat on the bed, staring at nothing.  
"You ok Kat?" Zack was the only person allowed to call her Kat. That was because she loved the way it sounded coming from him. Like it was natural. Everyone else called her Katie.  
She shook her head out of her reverie into his eyes. "Yea I'm fine. Let's get down there before his highness starts getting agitated."  
Zack grinned as he heard Freddy yelling for them. "Too late." He said. Katie rolled her eyes and they headed downstairs.  
  
Ok. I'm done with chapter three. I wrote it while watching the Charmed season finale, so if there are some mistakes please don't shoot me...it's pretty good so far...demons are good....good are evil....haha. whatever. So if there are mistakes, save the as my best friend Jonathan would say don't "lynch" me. 


	4. Authors note4th chpater coming soon I sw...

Alright guys...I'm so sorry 'bout the screwups...I sincerely need an editor...so if anyone would like to volunteer...my email address is panchick2007yahoo.com. It'd really help.  
  
Anyway, I'm almost done w/ chapter four...should have it up by tonight/tomorrow after school. I do most of my writing during lunch in the library...why? Because I have no life.  
  
Thanx bunches....bye  
  
Maddie 


	5. Chapter 4

Alrighty….I started using the _character_ names as opposed to the _actors_ when I wrote my rough draft today, so there shouldn't be as many typos…again….I apologize…it's portfolio time at school…I don't have as much time for this as I'd like…I do hope you understand and that you won't lynch me…cuz I love all my reviewers!!

And now….onto chapter four!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast, the trio decided to go swimming in the Jones' Olympic sized swimming pool. Katie and Zack grabbed their spare bathing suits and soon they were playing Marco Polo and splashing around.

Two hours later, Katie, Zack and Freddy were laying on their towels soaking up the sun. "What do we do know?" Freddy asked, drumming his sticks on the pavement. He carried them everywhere in case he got bored. They'd most likely been in the pockets of his bathing suit.

"We could go to my house." Katie offered. Freddy and Zack exchanged glances.

"Will your dad be home?" Freddy asked, voicing their thoughts.

"Most likely…it's Saturday."

"Then no way!" both boys exclaimed at the same time.

Katie rolled her eyes. "There is nothing wrong with my dad."

"Kat…whenever we're in the same room with him, he looks at us like he expects us to start the wild and crazy make-out sessions with you any minute!!" Zack said. _Not that I would mind that_, he added, silently grateful that neither of his friends were mind readers.

"What about your place then, Mooneyham?" Freddy asked Zack.

Zack shook his head. "Nah, Delia is probably sleeping or something equally lame." He said, referring to his baby sister.

"Well, we can't stay here," Freddy said, "my dad will be home soon." He glanced at the clock, missing Katie's involuntary shudder. But Zack caught it. He smiled at her reassuringly, and she smiled back causing his heart to skip a beat. She turned her attention to Freddy, and waited for him to think of something for them to do.

It was times like this where Zack briefly hated his friend, the times when Katie looked at him with a sort of hero worship was when it stung the most. It was bad enough that people called them soul mates all the time and told them how cute they looked together…did she really have to display her affections where anyone except Freddy, who was oblivious, would notice it?

"We could go to El's. She's got some new CD's." Freddy said finally.

Katie nodded vigorously. "Works for me…I've been meaning to talk to her anyway." They both looked at Zack, waiting for his approval. He shrugged, pretending to be nonchalant, and headed inside to change.

They arrived at Eleni's house a mere ten minutes later. Freddy opened the door, and walked in. "Hey El! It's your favorite cousin and you favorite band mates!"

Eleni appeared in the hall, looking sleepy. Her blonde hair was sticking out of her messy bun at all angles, and her eyes were bleary. "What are you doing here Freddy? I was sleeping."

"El, it's 12:00!" Katie exclaimed.

"So? I need some real quality time with my pillow. So what is it you freeloaders want to borrow this time?" Eleni grinned.

"Your CD's. We'll use the stereo in the living room, and let you get back to your beauty rest." Freddy said.

"Yea, it looks like you need it." Zack added.

Eleni stuck her tongue out at him. "Yea, right, like I could go back to sleep now. Besides, I don't trust him," she pointed to Freddy, "not to run off with my CD's."

"Hey!" he exclaimed. He turned to Zack and Katie, and shrugged. "You do it once, and it's like your branded for life." They rolled their eyes and followed Eleni to her bedroom to root through her CD collection…that was the largest out of anyone's in the band. She excused herself to get dressed, and the three sat around her room in various places. Just as she was emerging, Freddy shouted in outrage.

"El! How could you? You've got _Broadway_ in here!!" he exclaimed.

Katie snatched the CD out of his hand, reading the cover. "Aida!" she screeched. "I've been dying to see this! How was it?"

Eleni grinned. "It was amazing. We went last weekend, with Jeff." Jeff was her older brother. "It's definitely worth it."

Freddy play glared at them. "You've sunk so low." Katie and Eleni rolled their eyes. "Come on Zack…your with me right?"

Zack shrugged. "I dunno…it does sound like a good show…there were reviews about it online…pop-ups, you know." He explained, to Freddy's questioning glance.

Katie had grabbed a nearby newspaper and was flipping through it. "Hey, I've got an idea, why don't we go see a movie?"

Eleni and Zack agreed, while Freddy joined her by the paper. "What should we see?" he asked.

They scored the papers, finding nothing, until Katie landed something. "What about the Alamo?" she asked. Zack and Freddy looked apprehensive, while Eleni looked interested. "It's got blood…gore…battles…guns…cannons, you'll love it." She assured the guys. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Why not?" Zack said.

"We're in." Freddy said. Katie borrowed some money from Eleni, and then they were ready to go. Zack and Freddy had brought their wallets with them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The movie was about half over, when a cannon was shot. Katie jumped out of her chair, screeching. She blushed…glad no one could see her face in the dark. Zack glanced at her questioningly.

"Sorry." She whispered. "It surprised me." He grinned at her and patted her hand.

"It's ok…just a cannon ready to shoot at someone. Nothing to worry about."

She rolled her eyes. "Yea, nothing."

Meanwhile, Eleni and Freddy watched the exchange between the two. They saw Zacks' face when Katie turned back to look at the screen, and they had seen Katie's expression change when Zack touched her hand. They turned to each other and grinned. Eleni put a finger to her lips and motioned for Freddy to follow her. They climbed over people, to get out of the theater.

"Ok…did you see that?" She exclaimed once they were out.

"Yup. They like each other, I don't even think they know it." He replied.

Eleni grinned, eyes glittering. "So, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If your thinking about setting them up, then yes I am. But we have to be careful. If we mess this up, we could screw up a lot of things. Got it?"

"Freddy Jones? Careful? I never thought I'd live to see the day!" Eleni said gleefully, heading back into the theater, leaving Freddy scowling in the lobby.

alright...that took a few mintues cuz fan fiction.net screwed up my spacing but i fixed it!! Muchos Gracias to my wonderful new editor, Deanna, cuz she rocks....anywho...did anyone catch the 7th heaven season finale last night? is it just me...or did lucy think she was pregnant last season too??? gilmore girls tonight..."your the other woman..." haha, can't wait..i'll be writing during commercials!!


	6. Chapter 5

> > > > > > The world is unfair. Why do you ask? My little wiener of a brother forgot to give the money to Mr. Kramer to buy Guys and Dolls tickets!! I swear, if he forgets on Monday...there will be no surviving my wrath!! If I don't get to go see Rosie and Jilly...some heads are going to roll!!! Anyway, on with chapter five.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The next day was Monday, so they had to go to school. Zack had taken to driving Katie, Freddy and Eleni as none of them would be getting their licenses until December. No one was really awake, so the talking was kept to a minimum. 
>> 
>> They pulled in the parking lot, and without another word they went off in their separate ways to their lockers. Then Katie and Eleni headed towards gym, while Zack and Freddy met up with Marco and Summer to go to chemistry.
>> 
>> Katie and Eleni walked into the locker room and were ambushed by excited female voices.
>> 
>> "Katie! El! Guess what happened!" Michelle asked, excited.
>> 
>> "Hmm..." Katie grinned, "I don't know. What?"
>> 
>> "My parents are taking me into the city for my birthday!" Michelle shrieked.
>> 
>> Katie's eyes widened. "Oh my goodness...you're so lucky!! What are you going to do?"
>> 
>> "We're going to go window shopping, to the some museums, and maybe take in a show. We're going for the weekend."
>> 
>> "Wow, have a good time Michelle. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to talk to Katie." Eleni said. She nudged Katie over to the corner where their gym lockers were. "So what'd you think of the movie this weekend?" she asked nonchalantly.
>> 
>> "It was pretty weird...very difficult to follow until the battle scene. I could practically hear Zack and Freddy's internal cheering." She answered, rolling her eyes.
>> 
>> Eleni laughed. "Yea."
>> 
>> "Why do you ask? I thought we'd already done the micro-pick the movie apart thing on the way home."
>> 
>> "We did...but it was mostly Freddy and Zack talking about how awesome the guns were. I know I personally thought it was weird...but I wasn't sure about you."
>> 
>> "Yea, well I suppose we could have seen Jersey Girl instead...but call me crazy, because I don't think the guys would have appreciated that."
>> 
>> "No...somehow I think your right." Eleni laughed.
>> 
>> ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
>> 
>> The teacher had finished passing the tests back, and Freddy was staring at the D- on his. He'd really studied for this...well as much studying as one could do while listening to music...and watching a documentary on how to get the most sound out of your drums.
>> 
>> "Oh Freddy...not another F." Summer complained from next to him.
>> 
>> He scowled at her. "No, it's not an F. It's a D-."
>> 
>> Summer stared at him. "Did you study like I told you to?"
>> 
>> He avoided her eyes. "Yes." She glared. "A little." She folded her arms. "Ok fine, I watched a drumming documentary instead!"
>> 
>> She exploded. "Freddy! What is wrong with you? Do you want to flunk out of school?! Do you want to have to leave the band? What do you want? Honestly!"
>> 
>> "Whoa, dude....calm down. It's one test grade. I'll make up for it. Why do you care anyway??"
>> 
>> She blushed slightly. "We can't win a competition with a mediocre drummer. You're the best there is, and we can't afford to lose your right now."
>> 
>> Zack rolled his eyes. "Lay off Summer. Freddy's his charming self. He'll manage to squeak by somehow. Doesn't he always?" She considered this, and then nodded.
>> 
>> "So Zack," Freddy asked, "what'd you think of the movie?"
>> 
>> Zack blushed quickly, and then it faded away just as quickly. "It was good." He murmured, turning his attention to his book. Freddy nodded knowingly.
>> 
>> "Right. Then you're not looking me in the eye because...I'm just so gorgeous I make you blush?"
>> 
>> Zack looked up, but over his friend's head. "Happy now?"
>> 
>> "Nope. You're still not looking me in the eye."
>> 
>> The brunette groaned, and stared at his friend, trying not to make his eyes and face readable. If there was anything Freddy was good at besides drumming and doing his hair, it was reading people.
>> 
>> Summer looked between the two guys. "What'd I miss?" she asked.
>> 
>> Freddy looked at her and grinned. "Zack, Katie, Eleni and I went to the movies this weekend and-"
>> 
>> Summer pouted. "You didn't invite me?"
>> 
>> "You were at that mangers thingy convention thing remember?"
>> 
>> "Oh yea."
>> 
>> "So anyway, we went to the movies. And El and I think that our Zack here has a crush on Katie." Freddy grinned triumphantly.
>> 
>> Zack narrowed his eyes at Freddy, his anger making looking him in the eye a lot easier. "I do not have a crush on Katie. Why would you think that anyway? We're friends."
>> 
>> "Gee, I don't know...maybe the fact that you couldn't stop staring at her?"
>> 
>> "It's not my fault she was in the corner of my eye when I was looking at the screen!"
>> 
>> "Right, like you didn't plan the seating that way." Freddy joked.
>> 
>> You cannot blame Zack for what happened next, with Freddy knowing him as well as he does; he really should have known his friend was going to burst. So when he kept taunting Zack, he snapped. He lunged for Freddy, hitting any part of him he could get. Freddy snapped to quickly, trying talk Zack off of him. His best friend may have been swinging punches, but he couldn't bring himself to hit him back. Besides, Zack wasn't hurting him that much anyway. He wasn't much of a fighter.
>> 
>> "Mr. Mooneyham! Mr. Jones! What on earth is going on back here?" Mrs. Jacoby asked. "Mr. Mooneyham get off of him!"
>> 
>> When the two of them had been pulled apart Zack blinked. It was almost like he hadn't realized what he'd been doing before he was stopped. He stared at Freddy's slightly bruised face, and took off out the door. Freddy followed closely behind, Summer trailing after both of them.
>> 
>> ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
>> 
>> You know what'd make me feel lots better? Reviews! So...please...for me? I love you all!!!! Your just toooo awesome. ::mutters:: stupid little wiener brother... plus...reviews help me get over my cold faster!!


	7. Chapter 6

Erm...I wrote this chapter while on a caffeine high from the many, many coffee products I won at a raffle, for the March for Dimes, that raised money for the infants in the ICU (intensive care unit). So...pardon if it's a little wonky. the carnival plans worked out for yesterday...thanks to the SS for ignoring my snippiness in my panic that things would unravel....love you guys for life!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eleni and Katie were playing tennis in gym, when Eleni paused mid swing. "What on earth are they doing...?" she muttered.

Katie looked at her. "What'd you say?"

She nodded towards the window. "What are Freddy, Zack and Summer doing out of chemistry?"

Katie followed her look. Zack looked upset. "What are they doing out there?"

They watched as Freddy and Summer caught up with Zack trying to calm him down. Then she gasped at Freddy's face. "El! What happened to Freddy?" she exclaimed.

Eleni took a closer look. "His dad isn't here," she murmured. "Who beat him up and what'd he do to deserve it?"

Katie looked around cautiously. "Want to ditch and find out?" she whispered.

Eleni rolled her eyes. "Anything is better than tennis. Let's go."

They snuck back into the locker room while Mrs. Turner was helping Michelle and Tomika with their backhand. They changed quickly, and bolted out and headed to their friends by the tree.

"Hey guys. What's wrong?" Katie asked.

Summer, Freddy and Zack looked up at the two girls, shocked. "What are you doing here?" Summer choked out. Zack looked afraid.

"We ditched gym, you guys looked upset. What's wrong?" Eleni said.

"Nothing." Freddy said quickly.

Eleni raised her eyebrows, sitting beside Freddy. "Really," she murmured slowly. "Then, you fell into a desk or something? That's why your face is all battered up?"

Freddy shook his head. "I'm not that big of a klutz El. I got into a fight."

Katie groaned. "Freddy, not again. You promised your mom you'd lay off."

"Well this time, I went too far." Zack took this as an apology.

"Freddy, the guy shouldn't have hit you, no matter what you said." He replied.

"Nah, I tormented him."

"Well, yea ok you did."

The girls sighed. "Who'd you get into a fight with Freddy?" Katie asked.

His eyes went to Zack for a split second, then back to Katie's face. "No one. I dealt with it."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, tell me."

"No."

"Come on Kat, lay off." Zack said. She glanced at him, surprised. The tone in his voice wasn't one he'd taken with her before.

"Sorry." She said quietly. He looked angry. She wasn't sure if it was at her, or something else, so she stayed silent.

"You guys should get back to class." Summer said haughtily. "We can take it from here, we should really be getting back anyway."

Katie and Eleni glared at her. "Fine, we'll meet you guys at lunch." Eleni said as she and Katie headed back to the gym. As they walked away, they heard Zack and Freddy tell Summer off for being rude.

"What's with them?" Katie asked. Eleni's face was troubled.

"I don't know exactly, but I'm going to find out."

"Did you see the glances Freddy kept shooting Zack? Kind of like he was expecting him to jump in or something, or like he was trying to apologize for something."

"I know. That's what I'm worried about."

"What's with Summer anyway? Who does she think she is, bossing us around like that? So what if she's the manager...she has no right to be rude."

Eleni stopped walking. "You don't get it?"

"Get what?"

"She likes Freddy. She's jealous of the awesome friendship the two of you have, and wishes that she were you."

Katie stopped too, and stared at her friend. "Are you serious?"

"Is this my joking face? One would think not, correct?"

Katie thought about this for a moment. Summer liked Freddy. This was a new revelation. However, when she thought about it, it did make sense. Summer was always fighting for his attention...to sit with him on the band bus...laughing at his jokes no matter how corny they were. He seemed to appreciate it though. Was that the kind of girl he wanted? One who fawned over him constantly...fed his every need? Katie couldn't be that girl, no matter how hard she tried. She was her own person, who needed space.

"Has he said anything to you about it?" She asked, choosing her words carefully as they continued their walk back to class.

"No. He's told me she's nice, and she is rather pretty. But I don't know if he actually thinks of her in that way."

"Does...does he talk about me at all?"

"He talks about you all the time! A better question would be when does he not. You're his best friend. He really values your opinion, whether he shows it or not."

Katie warmed at these words. Sure, it sounded sappy, but she liked it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Freddy leaned his head against the tree as Katie and Eleni walked away. "Summer, what's your deal?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?" she replied.

He gestured to the girls retreating backs. "You totally blew them off. They were worried, and you didn't help them any."

"Well they shouldn't have cut class in the first place."

"We are!" Zack exclaimed. "You are! What makes them any different?"

Summer bit her lip, looking between the two boys. "I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't mean for it to sound mean. It's just, if any one of us gets into any more trouble, we could get put on probation. That means no band. That means we're screwed. It's like I said guys. We can't win with a mediocre drummer, or a guitarist, bassist or singer for that matter. I was trying to look out for everyone's best interests."

Freddy felt his anger melt away slightly. She was just trying to help anyway. It's just the way Summer was. Her best intentions were sometimes viewed as mean, but that's why she was awesome. She knew how to get what she wanted. He glanced at Zack.

"It's ok." Zack said. "But you should really talk to them now. They looked upset."

"I will," she promised.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Katie! Wait up!" Katie turned as she heard her voice being called. It was Freddy.

"We're good, right?" he asked.

She frowned. "Yea, what do you mean?"

"Well, you looked upset as you left today."

"Oh, that. Well, Summer upset me a little, but Eleni and I talked it over. We decided she likes you."

Freddy's eyes widened. "No way. Your nuts." He said.

She grinned, teasing him as her heart was paining her. "I don't think so. I think that she likes you, and that you secretly like it."

He rolled his eyes. "Yea, right. You know you're the only girl for me." He said playfully.

Her heart stopped for a moment at his words, until she realized he was joking. He steered her into their next class, which was band. He motioned for her to be quiet, and pointed to Zack, who was playing his guitar. Katie's eyes widened as she noticed the way the cords were plugged into the amp. They weren't in the right slots. She glanced at Freddy, who was watching Zack gleefully as he tried to figure out what was wrong with his guitar. Yup, she told herself, that's Freddy. Always joking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yeaaaaaaaaaa.......I think this is my longest chapter yet! (i think... anyone wanna check?) On a sour note...my dad just asked how I'd feel about moving. I don't suppose it'd be completely horrible of me to say that I might actually think it's a sort of good idea.....huh?  
  
Anyways, please review, cuz I love reviews and they make me smile.


	8. Chapter 7

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while....portfolios have kept me busy, and then I went to Binghamton for vacation over Memorial Day Weekend, to celebrate my Dad's birthday. I LOVE BINGHAMTON!!! IT WAS A TOTAL BLAST!!! Anyway, my editor has given me the go-ahead for this chapter (haha, Deanna, you rock doll!!), so here it is. Enjoy it, cuz it took me a while to write...but the rest are all up here taps head  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> "Katie!"
> 
> She heard her name being called and turned to see Summer running behind her.
> 
> "Hey Summer...what's up?"
> 
> "I just wanted to apologize for being rude earlier."
> 
> "Oh, it's alright. I'm sure that eventually I will do something to deserve it. You know, the whole karma thing right?"
> 
> Summer grinned. "Yea. Anyway, how excited are you about the trip this weekend?"
> 
> Katie stopped short. "What trip this weekend?"
> 
> "I asked him on Tuesday to tell you about it. Oh, I knew I should have done it myself!"
> 
> "Summer, stop feeling guilty and tell me what's going on."
> 
> "Well, we got a gig in Boston. I know it's not band capital of the world, but it's a gig, you know? So I took it, and I mentioned it to Freddy. I told him to tell you, Zack and Eleni, since the four of you are always inseparable and that I would take care of the rest. I can't believe he forgot!"
> 
> Katie was seething mad. "I can." She said. How could Freddy forget about something this important? Yea, he was rather air headed sometimes, but this was huge! They had a gig! "Don't' worry, I'll be there. When are we leaving?"
> 
> "Tomorrow."
> 
> "I'll be there." The girls parted and Katie continued her walk home, planning the many ways in which she could cause Freddy Jones a lot of pain.
> 
> ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that night, Eleni's phone rang. She had just actually been studying for the history test tomorrow, but she ran to get it anyway. "Hello?" she asked breathlessly.
> 
> "Hi Eleni, it's Summer."
> 
> "Hey, what's up?"
> 
> "I just wanted to see if Freddy told you about the trip tomorrow."
> 
> "What trip?"
> 
> She heard Summer sigh. "I told him to tell you, Katie and Zack. Tomorrow we're leaving for Boston. We have a gig."
> 
> "And Freddy didn't tell me?!" she shrieked.
> 
> "Don't feel bad, he didn't tell Katie either."
> 
> "Don't' worry, I'll make sure he remembers."
> 
> "Somehow, I figured you would. See you tomorrow."
> 
> "Bye." Eleni hung up the phone, then picked it up again and hit speed dial. It only took a few seconds for the person on the other end to pick up. "Freddy Jones! We have a gig and you forgot to tell me?"
> 
> "El? Is that you?"
> 
> "No. It's president Bush. Of course it's me! You forgot to tell me and Katie we had to go to Boston this weekend! I hope you told Zack!!"
> 
> "Um...yea I told Zack."
> 
> "Oh, great. So Katie and I weren't high enough on your radar list?"
> 
> "No, I just forgot."
> 
> "Freddy!" she exclaimed. Yea, he was her cousin but that didn't mean she'd let him get away with something this pigheaded.
> 
> "Look, I'm sorry. Do you need a ride or something? Is that why you're so mad?"
> 
> "No!" she sighed. "I'm just ticked off you didn't tell me."
> 
> "Oh. Well sorry. Does Katie know at least?"
> 
> "Yea, Summer told her after school was over."
> 
> "Ok, I've got to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."
> 
> "Ok. Bye."
> 
> They hung up, and Eleni went back to her textbook, her head spinning. They had a gig! They'd only played in public a few other times. They'd done relatively well, but they could have been better. This time really counted. It people liked what they were going to hear, and then they could get a paying job. She gave up trying to study, and started packing.
> 
> -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day, they all showed up for school as usual. They met at Summer's locker as she outlined the plan for the weekend. "Ok," she said. "We'll leave today after school. That way we'll be at the hotel by 6 or 7, and we can get in some practice before we go to sleep. Then tomorrow we'll go to the club around noon, and set up for the gig. Any questions?"
> 
> "Me." Freddy said.
> 
> "Yes?"
> 
> "What's the drinking age in Boston?"
> 
> Summer glared at him. "Tell me your kidding, and maybe I won't throttle you."
> 
> "Calm down girlie, I'm joking." Summer glared daggers at him, before finishing her speech.
> 
> "So after we're done playing, we'll crash back at the hotel, then we'll leave on Sunday. Sound good to everyone?" They all nodded. "Ok. I'll see you after classes."
> 
> Zack and Katie walked down the hall to the class they shared every other day, health. "So how psyched are you?" he asked her.
> 
> "This is going to be totally awesome!" she exclaimed. "I wonder if they have any amusement parks in Boston."
> 
> "I know there's a Six Flags somewhere in Massachusetts." Zack said. "If it's too far away, maybe we can tweak Summer's itinerary a little, and leave late Sunday."
> 
> "Ohh, that would be so much fun! Did you know Freddy's never been on a roller coaster before?" She chattered. "I've got to get him on. It's my mission."
> 
> Zack rolled his eyes and she babbled on and on about roller coasters. It was going to be one very long health class, he decided.
> 
> -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> So, this is the seventh chapter. Sorry it's short...I've got rather bad writers block, I just had to get it to this one point, and now I can get it going again. Review, porfavor!!! I'm off to watch Summerland!!


	9. Chapter 8

> Again, guys, my apologies for the delay from last chapter...but I feel I must say something. Special thanks should have gone out last chapter to Chinsky for helping me get over my writers block...but didn't. So let's all thank my favorite kick boxer, shall we? (Applauds). So...here we go again, eh?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie lurched out of the car, eager to get some air. It was Friday afternoon, and they'd just arrived at the hotel they were staying at.

"Ok! Room assignments everyone!" Summer said before they'd even had a chance to breathe. "Michelle and I are in room 17, Marta and Tomika are in room 19, Eleni and Katie are in room 21, and Freddy and Zack are in room 23. Any issues?"

"Yea." Freddy said. "Do I really have to room with Zack?"

Everyone frowned at this. Why wouldn't Freddy want to room with Zack? They were best friends. Katie's eyes narrowed as she glared at the glum looking Zack. What had he done to make Freddy angry?

Summer consulted her ever-present clipboard. "Ok...I suppose...if Eleni doesn't mind rooming with Zack you can room with Katie. Is that ok?" she asked the girls. Eleni shrugged and Katie nodded. "Ok. So we're set." She handed out the keys, and they all went to unpack in their rooms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what happened?" Katie asked as she and Freddy emptied their suitcases into the two twin dressers.

"Zack's a jerk. That's all." He said nonchalantly.

"Ok, but why is he suddenly a jerk?" she pressed.

He glanced at her, as if measuring her interest, and then he sighed. "If you don't know then I'm certainly not going to tell you." He replied.

She glared at him. "Come on, maybe I can help."

"You can't."

"How do you know if you won't even tell me what your mad at him over?"

"He said some stuff that he shouldn't have. It's not a big deal, we'll be over it by tomorrow and you and Zack can switch rooms." He said this with such finality **(AN: is finality a word?)** that Katie didn't ask anything else.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Zack." Eleni asked. "What are you and Freddy fighting over?"

He glanced at her, startled. She had finished unpacking a half hour ago, and was now laying on her bed watching TV.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, not meeting her eyes.

"Freddy isn't rooming with you. You're not rooming with him. The only way that would happen other than a nuclear blast killing one of you, is if you're fighting. So what are you fighting about?" she concluded.

Zack sighed. "It's stupid. Nothing important." He said.

"Then you'll have no problem telling me about it."

The difference between Katie and Eleni was that Eleni knew how to press, but press cleverly. Zack remained silent. "Zack, maybe I can help." She added soothingly.

"Somehow I doubt it." He said.

Ok, it was time to move from clever to demanding. "Zack, so help me God, if you don't tell me what you and my bone-headed cousin are fighting about, I'll find out on my own and I swear to you that you won't like the results!"

He stared at her. She sounded mad, and she'd never threatened him before. He grinned. People usually complained when Eleni's demanding side reared its head, but Zack found it a refreshing change from the sarcasm she usually exhibited.

"Ok." He said gamely. "I'll tell you." She raised her eyebrows, inviting him to continue. "Katie likes Freddy." Then he fell silent.

"Is that it?" Eleni asked.

"No."

"Then finish porfavor."

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish."

"I've taken if for the past four years Zack, don't go changing the subject."

He grinned again, in spite of himself. "Sorry, it was worth a shot. I suppose you don't see the problem?"

"Well, I think I already know, but for arguments sake, I think that I'll let you tell me." Eleni said.

"I think I love Katie."

The silence that followed was not the content silence. It was the thought provoking silences, which often lead to awkward silence. "I knew it!" Eleni shrieked.

Zack's head shot up. "What?"

"I knew. Freddy and I figured it out when we went to the movies last weekend."

Zack's surprised look turned to a glare. "You knew." He deadpanned. She nodded. "You knew, and you made me tell you anyway?!" his monotonous voice turned into a full out shout.

"Zack, I didn't know for sure. I was guessing, taking a shot in the dark." She said, trying to do some damage control.

"Don't sit there and lie to my face! You knew, and figured 'hey, you know what'd be fun? Making Zack squirm!'" His face was turning red.

Eleni got off the bed. "So what are you saying?" she asked coldly. "You're saying that I asked to embarrass you? To...get some ammo in case I ever needed it? That's bull and you know it Zack. I wouldn't do that." He had to admit, she had a point. Out of the lot of them, Eleni was the person least likely to stab someone in the back, or lie to them.

They stared at each other for a few minutes before coming to a stalemate. "Sorry." Zack murmured. "I didn't mean any of it."

"I know. So what do we do about Katie?" The two of them remained silent, until he couldn't take it anymore. He left the chair, and walked out the door without a word.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Tomika and Summer were shooting pool against Katie and Freddy while Marta and Michelle leafed through the TV guide, looking for something good to watch. Then Eleni burst through the heavily polished double oak doors.

"Has anyone seen Zack?" she asked breathlessly. "He left the room at least five hours ago, and hasn't come back since."

Katie's eyes widened, and Freddy dropped his pool stick. "He's missing?" he exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me when he left?" he roared at his cousin. She seemed to shrink under his furious glare.

"I didn't know that he'd be gone this long, I figured they'd kick everyone out of the restaurant, or here, or wherever they let people in the hotel this late. I'm sorry." She said softly, fighting back tears. She rarely ever cried, but on the rare occasions that Freddy reamed into her, she did.

"Ok guys, calm down." Katie said. "We'll find him."

Freddy turned on her, and glared. "We'd better!" he exclaimed. She stared at him. He'd never yelled at her like that before.

"Yell at them again, and you won't be able to play the drums anymore on the count that your drum sticks will be put into a wood chip shredder." Tomika said. There were very few occasions that she got angry, and yelled at her friends, but she could see that both of the girls were on the verge of tears. Michelle and Marta had stopped looking through the guide, and were eyeing Freddy, Katie and Eleni.

"Ok, here's what we'll do." Summer said, taking command. She'd stayed silent, waiting to measure out their options. "Michelle and Marta go back to Katie and Freddy's room, in case Zack calls there. Tomika, you go back to Eleni and Zack's room in case he calls there. Freddy, Katie, Eleni and I will look through the hotel for him. Ok?" They all nodded. "Ok, do one of you have your cell phone?"

"I do," Eleni said pulling out her phone.

"Ok." She turned back to Michelle, Marta and Tomika. "If we find him, we'll call one of the rooms. See you later." She added, pulling Eleni, Freddy and Katie out of the room. She turned to them once they were down the hall. "Listen." She told the girls. "I'm going to go with Freddy, I don't trust him not to yell at you right now, ok?"

Katie's eyes narrowed slightly, but no one noticed. Eleni just nodded, grabbing Katie's arm and dragging her down the hall. "Do you think we're over-reacting a little?" she asked.

"Well, Zack's never been to Boston. If he left the hotel, he may not have known how to get back. Plus, it was Summer's strict orders to relax tonight, not to cause excitement, and he's doing the exact opposite." Katie said, trying to make her feel better.

"Yea, I guess." Eleni muttered. Then they set off in search of Zack, knocking on doors, and Eleni even braved the men's bathroom to see if he was in there. But each search turned up negative. Then her phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked nervously.

"El, it's me." It was Freddy. He sounded subdued, almost dull. "Have you found him?"

It broke her heart to have to tell him that, no they hadn't found his best friend, but were still looking. She was silent for a moment, and then she hung up, and filled Katie in.

Her eyes told Katie everything she needed to know. Summer and Freddy's search had turned up fruitless as well. Zack could be anywhere, and they still had the half the hotel to search. Katie was beginning to feel doubtful...would they ever find him?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok...contest time!! Whoever can write the longest, most helpful review gets a cookie!!  
  
On another note...did anyone see Summerland last night? I did...so sad, so sad. Hmm...let's see, anything else that I need to say? I do? Well I didn't think I had too...but...REVIEW PORFAVOR!!! Again, special thanks to Chinsky...cuz I love ya.


	10. Chapter 9

> > Alright...my author's note is thanking all my reviewers this time.  
  
**Flatfoot-92-** I was actually debating having Zack just fall asleep somewhere...but then my best friend Chinsky thought of my other idea that I'll be using. I thought it was kind of sweet too, that he was worried, even though they fought. I liked it too, if I do say so myself. ;) thank you! And yes, you can have a cookie anyway. Do you like chocolate chip?   
**Iluvmyface**- thank you! I'm so glad you like it! If I need help, I shall be sure to let you know.   
**Liz**- nothing to criticize? Are you serious? Wow! Thank you so much!! I am working on typing my other story...which...I might post on my LJ...if I can, cuz it's long. But if and when I do, you'll really like that if you like this! **Brooke**- ohhh I knoow...I messed it up slightly, but that's ok. It got fixed, because I have an editor now, named Deanna. She's totally awesome. They will definitely find Zack, as you see in this chapter, and things will spiral from there.   
**augur-cursed**- sighs you can't get the cookie simply because you made it longer in inches! It has to be the longest in what you wrote, and the most helpful. Duh. You're the coolest and all...but sorry man, that was cheap! Lol. See ya later.   
**Krazy Kay**- aw, wow, thank you. Your so sweet.  
  
On with the story, and thank you to all my reviewers.
>> 
>> --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
>> 
>> Freddy wiped the sleep from his eyes, and he and Summer continued to look for Zack. They were on the first floor. They'd started on the fourth, and worked their way down. They'd been trading calls all night with Eleni and Katie, but so far Zack was still missing. Eleni and Katie. He'd yelled at them a couple hours earlier, if he remembered correctly. He sighed, and wondered how mad they were at him.
>> 
>> "So how badly did I ream into them?" he asked Summer, not looking at her.
>> 
>> She winced. "Shall we just say they were on the verge of tears?"
>> 
>> He sighed, and was about to respond when his cell phone rang. "Hello?"
>> 
>> "Hey Freddy, it's Eleni." She said. She sounded tired, and worn. "We found Zack." She said apprehensively.
>> 
>> "So, what's wrong? Take him back to the room."
>> 
>> "It's not that simple Freddy."
>> 
>> "Why not?"
>> 
>> "Well, he's in the bar...and he's drunk."
>> 
>> Freddy took the phone away from his ear and stared at it.
>> 
>> --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
>> 
>> Eleni and Katie were searching the sixth floor, and were growing tired. Then they passed the lounge, where the bar, the restaurant, and the piano room were. Eleni glanced at Katie. "Why not." Katie said, to Eleni's unasked question.
>> 
>> They opened the doors, and headed in. At first glance, it appeared that Zack wasn't there. They took the piano room into the bar. They didn't think he'd actually be there, but what would it hurt to look? Upon further inspection, there was a brown haired boy of about 17 sitting at the bar.
>> 
>> "Oh god." Katie heard Eleni say. "Tell me that's not Zack." Apparently, the blood rushing to Katie's ears muffled Eleni's voice, and it was really louder, because Zack turned around upon hearing his name.  
  
"Katiee.......Elni....whashup?" he asked. They glanced at the bar in front of him, and saw quite a few empty glasses. He frowned upon hearing neither of them answer and turned back to the bar, loosing his step a little as he did so. He put his hands on his arms. "She doosn't love me." he slurred quietly.
>> 
>> "Who does love you Zack?" Eleni asked, rubbing his back a little.
>> 
>> "She!"
>> 
>> "Who's she?"
>> 
>> "You know 'oo she's." Eleni's hand moved in rhythmic circles on his back, faltering slightly as he relayed this bit of information.
>> 
>> "How do you know she doesn't love you Zack?"
>> 
>> "She's lovesh Freddy. They are sore matesh."
>> 
>> "Sore matesh?" Eleni asked, confused. Neither she nor Katie had much experience trying to translate drunk to regular English.
>> 
>> "Teyr meant to be togefer."
>> 
>> "Soul mates?"
>> 
>> "Sh'what I shaid."
>> 
>> Eleni sighed. "I'll be right back, ok? Don't order anymore drinks." She stood up and headed over to Katie. "Watch him, I'm going to go call Freddy and Summer."
>> 
>> She left the bar, and Katie sat down next to Zack. "Who served him?" She asked the bartender.
>> 
>> "I did." A pretty looking girl about 22 walked over to her.
>> 
>> "And you didn't card him?" she asked disbelievingly.
>> 
>> "He said he was 22." The waitress shrugged.
>> 
>> "He's 17, and you didn't card him?" Katie asked again. "He probably came in here, looking like his best friend just died, and you didn't card him?"
>> 
>> "I figured he'd need something to take the sting away."
>> 
>> "What sting?" she asked. The waitress shrugged again, turning back towards her work. Katie sighed.
>> 
>> "Oh Zack, why are you doing this? We have to perform tomorrow." He glared at her. Or...glared as well as he could being drunk.
>> 
>> "Sh'what you careshabout don'choo."
>> 
>> "Zack, I care that one of my best friends is in a bar, drunk. But, you did it, not me, and tomorrow your going to have to deal with what looks like a very nasty hangover. Then we'll talk." Zack looked like he was trying to say something but he was interrupted by Eleni bringing Freddy and Summer into the room. Freddy immediately went to his best friend.
>> 
>> "Zack are you ok?" he asked.
>> 
>> "Freddy...look Elni ish your coushin."
>> 
>> "I know Zack." Eleni responded quietly. He squinted at her, as if he was trying to detect sarcasm.
>> 
>> Freddy smacked Zack on the cheek a couple of times, and then lifted his arm over his shoulders. "I'm taking him back to the room, Eleni you're going to grab your clothes, then bring mine. I'm staying with him tonight." He headed out of the bar, leaving the girls staring after them.
>> 
>> --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
>> 
>> Well, what'd you think? I know that my drunk talk wasn't the best....but I've never actually heard/seen/been a drunk person...so I did the best I could. Now, lets see....the winner of the longest most helpful review this time gets....gets....gets....gets...a really cool hat. Who wants a really cool hat? raises hand I know I do! Again thanks to Chinsky, because she (at the same time as she did before) gave me the idea for this chapter. We were wondering out loud what should happen, when lo and behold. So thanks to Chinsky. And on a side note, did anyone see Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban? Definatley not one of their better movies. For my review, the cookie goes tooo...........Flatfoot-92 and Brooke. I'm off to watch the Tony's. Aw, Kristin looks so cute in her bubble.... So review, porfavor.


	11. Chapter 10

No more school!!  
**Krazy Kay-**aww thank youu.  
**mellowyellow36-**lol i would love love love to give you zack...but alas he's not mine to give.   
**iluvmyface-**top 5? wow!! thank you!!  
**BlackFloyd03-** lol i just did. thank you.   
**soleil-**lol. you took the words riiiight outta my mouth. aw, even when your not doing anything?? i feel so loved. sadly, there isn't much of a triangle in this story more so than the unrequited feelings between them all. or so we think.   
**brooke-** ha, you lucky girl! you won again! after i finish this fic, i'm going to write another one, and i promise that one will be katie/freddy, if it makes you feel better. you're the coolest!  
**bookwyrm-**lol yea that'd been funny now that you mention it...but thank you so much for all the stuff you said in the second review. you also win a hat. trust me, the chapter after this is giong to be alot alot alot longer.   
**flatfoot-92**-ha, thank you finally someone agrees with me about HP3!! my friend Chinsky just told me that i was being a book snob. i got mad, then she apoligized...but anyway. yes, you also win the hat. i hope you enjoy it!!  
**Breen**- aww thanks, the drunk talk was really kinda hard, cuz i've never heard anyone be drunk before, so i had to kind of make it up off the top of my head. i don't have to take the social studies final ::dances around:: thank god too, remind me to send Mr. Ruggiero a thank you note, for telling my dad i shouldn't bother! lol and yes i'll try to incorporate some phish food in there. ha, love ya.   
  
In this chapter I do own Alyssa and Jill, even though they don't actually talk. Well...come to think of it, they're real people so I don't actually own them. I'm just using their names.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Freddy half lead half carried Zack into the room. They'd gotten many odd looks in the elevator, due to Zack's random outbursts and slurred words it wasn't even funny, but Freddy had just stared straight ahead, never speaking or looking at anyone else until they got off. They he'd had to fish through Zack's jean jacket, earning some more odd looks until he found the key. He'd swiped it angrily and walked in.

Laying Zack softly on the bed, he proceeded to take off his friend's shoes and jacket, and managed to get him under the blankets. He sat in the chair across from the bed, crossed his arms and glared at his best friend.All he wanted was for Zack to pop up and say "April Fools" even though it wasn't April. He wanted him to snap out of it, and explain what was going on. True, they'd argued, but honestly Freddy didn't even know what they'd argued about. One minute they'd been talking about the band, and the next Zack was stalking off and not talking to him for days. His mind drifted slightly, and he thought back to the fight.  
  
**---FLAHSBACK—**  
Freddy and Zack sat in the cafeteria, arguing over who was prettier, Alyssa Vanezia or Jill Davenport."Come on dude, Jill's got nice eyes, but Alyssa's got the legs...and the hair." Zack said."But the eyes count more, because it's what you actually look at. Jill's eyes are swirls of different blues! Kind of like Katie's, only Katie's are brown." Freddy argued.Zack's eyes narrowed discreetly. "You like Katie's eyes?" he asked.Freddy shrugged. "I don't know, I was just comparing them to Jill's.""So you're saying you don't like Katie's eyes."Freddy looked confused. "They're ok, I guess.""Just ok??" Zack exclaimed. "There're amazing! Beautiful! Spectacular!""Yea, I guess your right.""So you're saying that you love her eyes.""Yea, sure." Freddy said exasperatedly.Zack glared at Freddy. "Well, I hope you two are happy together." He said coldly, stalking off."Zack, wha-""Don't bother Jones. I don't want to talk to you."Freddy just sat there, staring after his friend.   
**---END FLASHBACK—**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Cheese and salsa." Zack muttered in his sleep.

Freddy looked at the floor. He was upset, yes, but he was disappointed. He and Zack had promised that they'd always work things out. Getting drunk wasn't he called "working stuff out". He then felt an emotion he couldn't place. He was feeling bad but some of the bad feeling was replaced by...anger?"Why'd you do this Zack?" he asked softly. "What can't you tell me?"He didn't expect him to answer, but it felt better to have the question asked, even if no one was listening.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zack lifted his head groggily, squinting at the light. "Whazzat?" he mumbled.

"Oh good your up." Zack laboriously turned his head, and saw Freddy."I thought I said I didn't want to talk to you Jones.""Oh shove it. You'd talk to me if you knew how much you worried everyone last night, how long we looked for you, and how many weird looks I suffered from to get you here." Freddy snapped.Zack quickly shut his mouth, eyeing him. "What do you want then?"Freddy held out his hand, which was holding a cup of what looked like toxic sludge. "Drink this. My Uncle Tommy, you know the one who's always drunk? He swears by this. He says it'll get rid of a hangover faster than you can say, well, hangover."Zack grudgingly accepted the cup and drank it. He then proceeded to spit it out. "What in Gods name is in this? It tastes awful!""You don't want to know." Freddy said wryly. "Just drink it. It'll make you feel better, I swear."Zack looked him in the eye, and he noticed for the first time that his friend seemed genuinely worried. He drained the contents of the cup, and made a face."That's exactly why I never get drunk." Freddy said, laughing. He took the cup and, since it was plastic, shot it in the garbage can, and it hit the rim and fell in. He turned his head back to Zack and eyed him curiously. "So, what was last night about?" he asked.Zack cocked his head slightly, squinting as the light came at him at a new angle. "What are you talking about?""Zack you were slammed when we got you last night. Katie and El found you in the bar." Freddy said. "What was that all about?""I was angry at you, I think.""Yea, I got that much when you stalked off and refused to talk to me. But why were you mad? What'd I do?"Zack frowned. "I don't know. I-I think I overreacted. You just went on and on about Katie's eyes, and how much you liked them."Freddy stared at him incredulously. "Zack..." he was speechless. "Zack, I didn't say that. You got offended when I said that I liked Jill Davenport's eyes better, and then you got offended when I said I liked Katie's. You were screwing with my head man!"Zack hung his head. "Yea, I guess your right. Sorry dude." He said. He managed to get the words out before his face turned a shade of green and he bolted for the bathroom. Freddy heard him retching, and turned on the blender to make more of his uncle's concoction.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Coming, coming. Hold your horses." Eleni exclaimed as she made her way to the door. Katie had gone down to the pool to swim for a while. She swung open the door, and was surprised to see who was there. "Freddy, hi." She said.

"Hey El." He said softly. "Can I come in?"She moved away from the door so he could come in, and she closed it behind him. She leaned against it and crossed her arms across her chest."I'm really sorry about last night." He said. "I was worried about Zack, and I blamed you for losing him, even though you can't really lose him because he's not yours to lose, and I majorly overreacted, and-" he was rambling now."Freddy it's ok. I couldn't sleep at all, I felt awful. I knew Zack was messed up, and I should have kept him in the room." Eleni said.Freddy grinned at her. "So we're good?""We always are." Eleni smiled as her cousin enveloped her in a big hug.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Welp, not my best work. But, I wanted to try to convey the relationship between Freddy and Zack...not sure if it was good. But oh well, I tried. Now I'm off to try and relive this crick in my neck...from falling asleep in HP: PoA. Yes, yes, I fell asleep 3 times. Now my neck hurts. Hey, well, in the next chapter, Freddy will apologize to Katie, the band will perform, and all hell will break loose. Later guys.


	12. Chapter 11

Thank you to all my reviewers who reviewed for chapter 10...but I'm very tired right now, so, I'm just going to say thank you and that I hope you keep reviewing my story. **And to Bookwoyrm: yes, you truly do not want to know what was in that concoction. But since you asked so nicely I shall tell you. For those of you who have weak stomachs, please do not read this. In the concoction, there was: pickles (which grew stems after a while...go figure), crayons, straw wrappers, salt, pepper, sugar, soda, French fries, barbeque sauce, marinara sauce, and honey mustard sauce. Now, this concoction has actually been made before, by two of my best friends Ben and Roseanna, and I then drank it. I don't however, suggest in taking part in "deplorable behavior" unless you're in the presence of a waitress who thinks you're her favorite table cuz you're wearing a sombrero and a dean martin hat given to you by my best friend Jill. So, that is the history behind the concoction that Freddy gave Zack. Aw man, I miss that Dean Martin hat... :(**

**

* * *

**   
  
Katie was doing laps back and forth in the pool. Her strokes cut through the water like a bird's beak in the air, and when she reached the edge, she stopped, breathing for a minute. It was very humid in the room, and the pool was heated, but it beat going back to her room. Eleni was upset about Zack and Freddy, and she just moped around all morning, eating Phish Food out of the mini fridge that she was going to have to pay for when Summer paid for the rooms."Hey Katie." She was so deep in thought; she didn't notice someone walk around the edge of the pool and sit, dangling their legs in. She looked up and groaned silently."Hi Freddy." She said."Um, Eleni told me where you were..." he said, gesturing weakly to the ceiling, as if to say that's where Eleni was. She nodded and he dropped his hands in his lap, looking at them.Katie waited for a few minutes to see if he had anything to say. Just when she was about to go back under and swim some more, he spoke."Katie I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you guys like that, it wasn't your fault. It's just that I was worried, and Zack and me had fought the day before. I didn't know where he was, or what he was doing, or even why he was angry with me. I needed to take my anger out on something and you and El just happened to be there." He trailed off, looking at her for the first time.Her heart melted. "It's ok Freddy, I understand. If it'd been me, I'd have been frightened too. Not that I wasn't."He grinned. "I know.""So do you want to swim with me?" Katie asked. He looked at the water, and shook his head."I have to get back and see how Zack is doing.""Oh." She was silent for a moment. "What'd you guys fight about anyway?"He looked away for a split second, then back at her. "Nothing really, it was stupid. But I've gotta go." He said, pulling his legs out of the pool, and rushing out.Katie shrugged, and began swimming to the other side.

* * *

"I can't believe you just took off like that!" Eleni was yelling. Zack cringed. She'd been yelling at him ever since Freddy went to see her and it was making his head hurt. He almost wished that Freddy was still mad at her, just so she wouldn't be screaming in his ear.

"I told you that I'm sorry, how many times can I say it?" he said."We were so worried about you! Freddy was so worried about you, we were searching all over and we find you in a bar!! What were you thinking Zack??"He sighed. "El I'm really sorry. I know that you were worried. But right now I've got what I think the pro's would call a hangover, and you're not helping by screaming at me."Eleni glared daggers at him. "I'm not here to help you get over it. I'm here to point out the error in your ways, and that's exactly what I'm doing." She exclaimed, throwing a plastic cup at him, hitting him in the head. "We have to perform today!! Are you going to be able to play the guitar with a hangover?" Zack stared at her. "Yea, that's right buddy, we're performing today. So unless you're experienced at playing with a hangover, which I severely doubt you are, we're screwed! And you screwed us over Zack!"He was feeling awful, and he knew that was her point. He'd forgotten all about the gig when he was drinking last night. "I forgot." He said quietly. "Summer's going to kill me!" he exclaimed."Yeah, she most likely is.""El, you've got to help me! I can't go home with my head on a platter! My mom will die!" She rolled her eyes."Don't be so dramatic Zack. She won't kill you. But I can guarantee that you'd better play your best." She said, heading out the door and towards her own room.Zack groaned. He looked around the room, searching for his guitar. He located it near his suitcase. He grabbed it and opened it, plucking the strings. A warm feeling came over him, and he put the guitar in his lap. He searched his mind, and started to play the opening chords to "School of Rock". When he was done, he shrugged. It wasn't his best, but it wasn't half bad. He'd work on it until they had to go on.

* * *

Freddy sighed. It had been some weekend already, and it was only Saturday. He swiped the key to Zack's room, and walked in.

He saw his best friend sitting on the bed with his legs pulled up to his chest and his head down. If he hadn't known any better, he'd have said that Zack was crying. Upon closer look, he saw that he was playing his guitar."You think you'll be able to play tonight?" he asked warily. "We don't do backups, remember?"Zack's head shot up. He hadn't known that Freddy was there. He silently cursed himself. That's what happens when he played the guitar, he got lost in it."Yeah, I hope so. If not, my life is in Summer's hands." He said, chuckling lightly."You'll be fine. You played after your dog died, remember?" Zack thought back to the occasion. His old dog Chuck had died in April, and he'd been heartbroken. Chuck had been with the family since before Zack was born. Yet he'd gone on, and he knew Freddy was right. He'd be able to play under the circumstances."Yeah, I guess. So what's up with you? Did you find Katie?" he asked Freddy, setting his guitar on the bed next to him.Freddy took a seat at the table, taking his drum sticks out of his pocket, and tapping them on the table top nervously. "Yeah. I did. But I don't know how much good it did. She asked me what we fought about, and I froze. Then I ran out. What was I supposed to tell her man?" he shook his head. "I don't know. Have you talked to her at all today?"Zack looked at him incredulously. "Are you kidding? I haven't left this room all day. Why would I have gone to see Katie anyway?"Freddy rolled his eyes. "Because. You. Like. Her.""I do not!" he protested. "She's one of my best friends. She's like my sister." Freddy was silent. All these years of knowing Zack do really come in handy for times like getting information out of his friend. The trick was to just be silent. "Ok fine, maybe I do. But just a little!" Freddy still didn't say anything. "Fine. You want to know the truth? I think I love her.""'Bout time you figured it out. We've all been waiting for you to realize. Except for Katie, who for some reason is still hung up on me." Zack rolled his eyes, tossing a pillow at him. "Ok, ok, not for some reason. But honestly, come one, who can deny, I'm just too amazing for words."Zack made a small gagging sound with his throat, complete with his finger in his mouth. "Yeah right. In your dreams maybe." Freddy grinned and dodged the second pillow Zack threw at him.A knock came at the door. "It's open, come in." Freddy called."Hey guys." It was Summer. "It's time to start setting up."Freddy glanced at Zack, who was taking a deep breath. "Coming." He said. She nodded, and left, flipping her hair over her shoulder."You good?" He asked his friend.Zack nodded. "Yeah." He said finally. "I think I'm good." He grabbed his guitar, and walked out, hitting Freddy on the side of the head as he did. Freddy grabbed his drumsticks, poking them into his friend's neck as he followed him out.

* * *

Ok so I lied. They didn't perform in this chapter, but that's ok. It'll be next chapter. Sorry for the non-updating for a while. It's been hectic, because of finals and all that. I liked this chapter. But I had to end this abruptly, because it's getting late. ( But next chapter, I promise. Now, thanks to whomever reviewed for this chapter...I don't remember who you were exactly, but thanks. Now I also noticed that my inbox was a little empty from reviews lately. So, review. Come on, I may not be the best writer, but my story isn't completely horrible, right?? Oh well. Bye guys...please review!

> 


	13. Chapter 12

Whoa sorry about this hiatus guys. I didn't realize it'd been so long since I updated. Well, actually I did...and I just didn't feel like it. I haven't been able to write anything lately. Or if I do, it comes out horribly. So, I hope this chapter is up to all expectations. I've got a cold again and I'm leaving tomorrow. So, I hope you review, because I'll be checking when I get back.

Now, the lyrics that Zack sings, are not mine. It belongs to Don Henley. The name of the song is The Heart of the Matter.

* * *

Zack and Freddy followed Summer out to the waiting car. They slid in the back, next to Eleni. No one spoke, as Marta drove them all to the club. The air in the car was tense, but no one attempted to break it. Maybe it was nerves, or maybe everyone was still shaky from last night. When they got there, they grabbed their instruments and headed in the back entrance. 

"So are you ready?" Eleni asked, catching up with Zack.

"I practiced a lot...this won't be my best performance, but I don't think I'll bomb it either." He replied, glancing over at Summer, who was walking with Freddy. They were arguing over something, which was what they did best. "What do you think they're talking about?"

Eleni shrugged. "Probably the proper way to breath or something stupid like that. I just wish they'd quit fighting and just hook up already."

Zack's eyes widened. "What?" he exclaimed.

"You mean, you can't tell that they totally want each other? You're insane."

"Now that I think about it..."

"Exactly." Eleni grinned, heading over to join her cousin and Summer, linking her arms over both of their shoulders. If you could only admire one thing about Eleni, it would really be her confidence in everything and everything. Even if you screwed up royally, (like Zack) she helped you figure it out. Zack grinned. That had to be his favorite thing about her.

Glancing over at Katie, who was chatting animatedly with Marta, he wondered if they could ever be loser than they were. He knew that she and Eleni had been the ones to find him last night, and he knew he was drunk. Something he didn't want to know was what he said to them. He'd been around Freddy's dad long enough to know that drunks often don't control what they say. _I guess the only way to find out would be to ask, _he told himself.

"Hey girls," he said, catching up to them.

"Hey Zack. You gave us quite a scare last night. Everyone was really worried. Were you really in a bar?" Marta asked curiously.

"Yeah." He looked at the shorter girl and watched her eyes widen. "I'm ok though...Freddy gave me some sort of concoction that his uncle uses all the time and swears by."

"Can you play?"

"Yeah, I think so." He glanced at Katie, who was looking at the ground. "Listen, Marta. Can I talk to Katie for a second?"

"Sure." She said, looking furtively between the two. "See you there." She ran to catch up with Tomika.

"Hey." He said.

She looked at him. "Hi."

"Um, I was just wondering...I mean I was drunk so I don't know what I said...if I said anything bad or anything...I just wanted to know-"

"You wanted to know what you said." She finished for him.

"Yeah, basically."

"You said something about me being Freddy's soul mate, and how I love him." She said. "You know, after I went back to my room, I looked up soul mate. Do you know what it means?"

"No, I can't say I do. But Katie, listen," he started. She didn't let him finish.

"It means: two souls that have a particular attachment to one another. It didn't specify romantically or platonically. I suppose it could be either. So I thought about it a lot last night. And today. I couldn't stop thinking about it."

"Yo! Katie! Zack! Let's go, we're here!" Freddy called. Zack didn't wait around to here what Katie said. He knew it had to be bad.

"What'd she say?" Freddy asked him.

"She said that she looked up the definition of soul mates and that she'd been thinking about it all day."

"Really? That's great."

"No, no it's not. She said that it could be romantically or platonically. She probably thought it had to be platonic and now she's going to go for you."

Freddy just rolled his eyes. "Listen...I have a plan." He said.

* * *

They'd just finished the first set. Zack grinned widely at the cheering crowd. He'd been at the top of his game, and that surprised him. Heading backstage for a break, he passed Summer. "Maybe I should get drunk more often. I don't play half bad." He grinned. 

"Not on your life!" she said, smiling back. "Listen, Zack. Freddy told me that you were worried about what I may think. But, you're playing really well tonight. I know that you had a bad night last night. So I just wanted you to know that you can talk to me if you want. Maybe I can help."

"Don't worry Summer. I've got it all under control." He said, grinning conivingly to himself.

The band quickly grabbed something to eat and drink, and headed back out on stage. Zack introduced them again and they started the second set. They finished one of their single, School of Rock, and they set up for the next song. But Zack and Freddy had other plans.

Katie was switching the tuning on her bass, preparing to play the next song, when she heard Freddy strike up a beat on the drums that she didn't recognize.

_I got the call today, I didn't wanna hear  
but I knew that it would come  
an old, true friend of ours was talkin'on the phone  
she said you found someone  
and I thought of all the bad luck,  
and the struggles we went through  
and how I lost me and you lost you  
what are these voices outside love's open door  
make us throw off our contentment  
and beg for something more?_

Katie froze. This wasn't on the schedule. She stared at Freddy, wondering what he was doing. He shrugged and motioned with his head for her to look at Zack.

_I'm learning to live without you now  
but miss you sometimes  
the more I know, the less I understand  
all the things I thought I knew, I'm learning again  
I've been tryin' to get down  
to the heart of the matter  
but my will gets weak  
and my thoughts seem to scatter  
but I think it's about forgiveness  
forgiveness  
even if, even if you don't love me anymore._

To her surprise this wasn't just a hair-brained scheme. Zack was singing. He was facing her. He was singing to her. To HER. Her heart stopped.

_these times are so uncertain  
there's a yearning undefined  
people filled with rage  
we all need a little tenderness  
how can love survive in such a graceless age?  
the trust and self-assurance that lead to happiness  
they're the very things we kill, I guess  
pride and competition  
cannot fill these empty arms  
and the work I put between us  
doesn't keep me warm_

_Oh god._ Zack looked different tonight. The lights were focused on him, and they illuminated his eyes. They were brown. But they weren't just brown. They were brown with golden halos around them. _Angels eyes,_ she thought.

_I'm learning to live without you now  
but I miss you, baby  
the more I know, the less I understand  
all the things I thought I'd figured out  
I have to learn again  
I've been trying to get down  
to the heart of the matter  
but everything changes  
and my friends seem to scatter  
but I think it's about forgiveness  
forgiveness  
even if, even if you don't love me anymore  
there, are people in your life who've come and gone  
they let you down and hurt your pride  
better put it all behind you; Live goes on  
you keep carryin' that anger, it'll eat you up inside _

His voice rang clearly throughout the room, and Katie was positive that all the girls in the room were wishing that he were singing to them. She smiled in satisfaction. They couldn't have him. She would try this out. He began to walk towards her.

_I've been trying to get down  
to the heart of the matter  
but my will gets weak  
and my thoughts seem to scatter  
but I think it's about forgiveness  
forgiveness  
even if, even if you don't love me  
I've been tryin' to get down  
to the heart of the matter  
because the flesh will get weak  
and the ashes will scatter  
so I'm thinkin' about forgiveness  
forgiveness  
even if, even if you don't love me_

As he finished the song, Freddy gave a drum roll. Then Zack kissed her. The crowd erupted, even more than they had for the band themselves. Eleni, Marta, Michelle, Tomika and even Summer, thought from backstage, began clapping and whooping. Freddy hit the cymbals and stood up on his stool.

"Zack Mooneyham and Katie Hatzel everyone!" He exclaimed, leading the crowd in cheers.

Zack and Katie parted, and grinned at each other. Zack pulled Katie into a hug, and heard her sigh.

Katie was in heaven. Being in Zack's arms was even better than she'd ever imagined being in Freddy's would be, and she'd imagined that tons of times.

"I thought you didn't love me." He said. "That's why I chose that song."

"You're an idiot." She claimed, as she broke the hug. "Of course I do." He squeezed her hand and turned to the crowd.

"Now, I know that wasn't on the list guys." He started, speaking into the microphone that Michelle had handed him. "But I hope you'll forgive me, as I had to let my girl know how I feel. I like saying that. My girl. Now, if you please we'll continue with the set. Thanks guys."

* * *

Two hours later, they were done. Sitting backstage, Katie thought back. _We started here_, she realized. _All together...and that's how we'll end._ Zack finished putting away his guitar, and came over to sit next to her. She put her head on his shoulder. 

"So, congrats you guys." Eleni said, sitting next to them with Freddy.

"Yeah. I told you it'd work Z-man." Freddy announced, grinning cockily.

"This was your idea?" Katie asked incredulously.

Freddy nodded. "Yup. All mine."

She leapt up and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! This was amazing. I couldn't be happier."

"No problem Katie." He said, hugging her back. She sat back down and linked arms with Zack.

"So are we ready to blow Boston?" Summer asked, joining the group.

"Totally. I think we've done enough damage here for one visit." Michelle said as she, Marta and Tomika followed.

"I'm with Summer on this one guys. I say we head home." Freddy said. He stood up, and kissed her cheek. "I've got to go pack up my drums. I'll be back soon." She nodded, blushing slightly.

Waiting until Freddy was out of hearing range, Michelle, Marta, Tomika, Katie and Eleni pounced. "What was that about?" they asked, all talking at once.

"We have a date for next Friday. We're going to take it from there, play it day by day." Summer said, smiling shyly.

Eleni stood up and pulled her into a hug. "Treat him well." She demanded. "Or else I'll have to kill you."

"I will, I promise." Summer replied, hugging her back.

"Guys, we should come back here. This is where we all started. This is where we got big, got together, and this is really the spot that changed our lives. So can we come back?" Katie asked.

They all agreed, even Freddy who'd returned, lugging drum cases behind him. "Let's go guys." He said.

They headed to the car, already planning their stories for when they got back. After all, they all got what they wanted. What could be better?

* * *

Alright, I know the ending was weak. I didn't want to stop it here, but I had to. So, this is my last chapter. Sorry guys. I hope you enjoyed the story and I'll start another one soon, I promise.

I'd like to thank all my reviewers. You guys are the ones that kept me going, even during my horrible writing period. I didn't want to leave you hanging. I hope that this chapter is what you expected, and that you'll stick with me, and continue to read and review my future stories.

I love you guys!!

Amy


	14. Review List Thanks guys!

Alright...this is where I thank all my wonderful, wonderful, wonderful reviewers, because you guys are just that awesome.

My editor, Deanna, Nanners-77, gets a special shout out, because your just totally awesome, and you really helped me catch stuff. THANK YOU!!!

* * *

A.K.

Ali

Angel

Angie

Asphodel Oakburt

Augurcursed- ah ben. the soon to be mr. tomika. good luck with your sor fic!

Blackfloyd03

Blondie02

Blueheaven79

Bookworym- my loyalist reviewer. You always, _always_ had such awesome things to say, and it was so sweet. You won the hat, and I hope you liked it!! And as for your question about which color was better for a hangover: robins egg blue, by a long shot. ;)

BrokenSunshine

Brooke- enjoying your cookie??

Chinsky- ah my dear, without you how would I have gotten past that pesky chapter? Or how would I have had the marvelous concoction? Good luck with your stories!!

Chocl8chps

Emily

Falcon

Iluvmyface- you always had such sweet things to say, and they always made my day. You're a really good writer!

JustvisitingUKgirl

Katie )

Lady of Marchpane

Lissie

LivEvil

Liz

Lucy

Mellowyellow36- you're one of the sweetest people who reviewed for my story, and I hope you'll read my next one, even if it's not SOR.

My-mia- you reviewed the most! Congratulations! You are just such a nice person, and you reviewed to practically every single one of my chapters! That's dedication if I've ever seen it. You got the cookie also, and I hope you enjoy it! Love you.

Nessa's Ruby Slippers- you were my first reviewer. Congratulations! Thanks for reviewing!!

Operate

Phish Food- wow you're like, a legend to my friends and I. It's considered an honor that you would review to one of our stories. So thank you!!

Pinktiger0505- ah my Breen. Are words needed? Write a fiction!!!

Progsette

Rayah Papaya

Soleil

Starlitestarbrite1

Stickit2da-maniosis

Summababy

Tina

Tmrwspromise

Nanners-77- you're just amazing. Thank you so so so so so so much for being my editor!!!

Baka-ningen-14

Flatfoot-92- you got a cookie too, I hope you enjoyed it!! Oh and you got the hat too! Wow. So did Brooke.

Krazy Kay

Brooke- did you enjoy your cookie? You got the hat too! You lucky duck.

* * *

Well guys, go read my His Dark Materials fic, under the book section, or just click it on my profile. Enjoy and keep watch for my next school of rock fic...or you can go read the HDM one!!

Have fun in school everyone!!


End file.
